The present invention is directed to the transferring of patterns onto a surface in a new, useful and easy manner. Specifically, the present invention concerns decorating items of produce, such as pumpkins, in order to provide a decorative carving. Of particular concern is providing a product, a method and a kit for decorating pumpkins for Halloween.
Pumpkin carving has long been one of the traditional ways in which Halloween is celebrated. Generally, pumpkin carving involves the removal of a portion of the pumpkin shell surrounding the stem, removal of the seeds and fibers contained in the pumpkin and thereafter carving humorous, grotesque or other decorative features partially or wholly through the pumpkin shell by removing fleshy portions of the shell to obtain the desired appearance. Internal illumination is then provided either by a candle or a battery operated light to result in a glowing decorative pattern.
The intricate carving of pumpkins on a wide scale basis came about in the mid-1980's as a result of the introduction of a pumpkin carving kit. The elements of this kit are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,114 entitled Pumpkin Carving Kit issued May 9, 1989 to Bardeen. In the kit described in the '114 patent, elaborate patterns are provided that are transferred onto the surface of a pumpkin by poking small holes through patterns. The patterns are printed onto paper sheets. In order to transfer the pattern to the pumpkin, users must position the paper sheet onto the pumpkin by pushing thumbtacks through the paper then into the shell of the pumpkin. Users then take a sharp plastic tool and push the tool through the pattern on the paper into the shell of the pumpkin. This process results in a series of holes in the shell of the pumpkin that is in the shape of the pattern on the paper. Users then remove the paper sheet and carve the pattern by comparing the holes on the shell with the pattern on the paper sheet. Some of the disadvantages of this system are:                The paper sheet has a tendency to tear, move and shift as users handle the pumpkin, making the pattern transfer process more difficult and time consuming.        The process of pushing the sharp pattern making tool through the paper sheet into the shell of the pumpkin is a tedious and time consuming process that is not fun and causes the fingers and hands of the user to get tired.        Users must look at the obscure patterns of holes formed in the shell of the pumpkin and “match” them with the picture on the paper sheet so the design on the pumpkin can be carved properly.        
Another patent that attempts to make the pattern transfer process easier is U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,446 entitled Method for decorating surfaces with transfer patterns issued Jul. 25, 2000 to Bardeen. In the patent, elaborate patterns are transferred onto the surface of a pumpkin by first spreading onto the pumpkin a quantity of a viscous surface preparatory composition. A pattern sheet is provided with the pattern formed thereon in a medium that will transfer onto the surface of the preparatory composition. The preparatory layer is contacted with the pattern sheet and the pattern thereon for a sufficient time to allow the medium to transfer onto the preparatory layer. The preparatory composition is curable to a final state that forms a stable layer adhered to the surface. Some of the disadvantages with this system are:                Spreading the viscous surface preparatory composition onto the pumpkin then contacting the pattern sheet requires extra time and effort.        Users must allow time for the pattern on the pattern sheet to transfer to the preparatory layer.        Users must allow time for the preparatory composition with the pattern to cure onto the pumpkin.        
While the pumpkin carving kits and techniques of these references provide alternative solutions to carve pumpkins, there remains a need for a quicker, easier and safer way to transfer patterns and designs onto a pumpkin.